custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chip Falls Off his Bike! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Campfire Sing-Along is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on May 23, 1997. It was not to be confused with the 1990 Backyard Gang Video of the same name. This was also a semi-remake of that Backyard Gang video. Plot Barney and his friends go camping at the forest. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Carlos *Maria *Stephen *The Bear Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #A Camping We Will Go #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Peanut Butter #A Hiking We Will Go #BINGO #The Frog on a Log #London Bridge #Kookaburra #S'Mores #Scary Stories #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Listen to the Night Time #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning of this video, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits....". *At the beginning of this video (after Barney came to life), during the song "Just Imagine", the Barney costume from "The Queen of Make Believe" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The version of Just Imagine uses the same arrangements from "Stick with Imagination", with Barney's vocals from Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from Season 4 episodes/videos. *The version of A Camping We Will Go uses the same arrangements from "It's Tradition", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from different Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from "It's Tradition". *The version of "Snackin' on Healthy Food", uses a mix of the "Season 1" arrangement and a 1997 Seaaon 4 arrangement, with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from different Season 4 episodes/videos. *Camp WannaRunnaRound's I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 vocal, and the same kids' vocal from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *During a scene where Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are running away from the bear in the cave, Tales from the Swamp (a) is used, except it was mixed with a Late 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement. It would be used in SpongeBob SquarePants, with the Late 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement part cut off. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream while running away from the bear, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick pop a balloon), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire-swing), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of a gorilla), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Hannah's 1997 voice, Carlos' scream is a mix of Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Journey to the Center of Carl" (when Jimmy and Sheen fall down Carl's mouth and land on his stomach) and Stan Marsh's scream from "Imaginationland Part II" (when Stan is sucked into the portal), except it was pitched up to +6 and the same speed as BJ's scream, Maria's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "Sandy, SpongeBob & The Worm" (when SpongeBob and Sandy run away from the worm), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Maria's 1997 voice, and Stephen's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Misty's scream wakes up Ash and Pikachu), except it was pitched up to +3 and the same speed as BJ's scream. *When BJ, Baby Bop and the kids continue screaming while running away from the bear, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice and the same speed as Baby Bop's scream, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is going down the slide), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had An Accident" (when Sandy and Patrick are attacked by a gorilla), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Hannah's 1997 voice and the same speed as Baby Bop's scream, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Texas" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by Sandy), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Maria's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Maria's 1997-1999 voice and the same speed as Baby Bop's scream, and Stephen's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Stephen's Late 1994/1995-2000 voice and the same speed as Baby Bop's scream. *When Barney cries "Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!!" while, he, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids run away from the bear, the sound clip of "Whoa!!" is the same as Huck's sound clip from "Strawberry Shortcake's Housewarming Surprise" (when Pupcake knocks Huck down on the floor), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and the sound clip of "Look out!!! Gangway!!!" is taken from "Barney In Concert", except it is mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice. *Before the song "The Frog on a Log", BJ tries to hop like a frog, but almost falls into the pond. *When BJ yells "Whoa!", the sound clip was voiced by Michael from the 1990 Backyard Gang video of the same name (when Michael almost falls into the pond), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After the song "The Other Day I Met a Bear", the Bear appears and Barney and his friends scream about the bear. *During a scene which the Bear appears and Barney and his friends scream about the bear, the ending part to "House Of Horror" is used, except it was mixed with the Late 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement. It would be also used in shows such as "Camp Lazlo" and "SpongeBob SquarePants", with the Late 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement part cut off. *When Barney and his friends scream about the bear, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's first scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick is scared of the maniac), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and double slown down, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice and the same speed as Stephen's scream, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Plankton!" (when SpongeBob flies and crashes into the wall of the Chum Bucket), except it was pitched up to +5, mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice and the same speed as Barney's scream, Hannah's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), Carlos' scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was double slown down and mixed with Carlos' Late 1994-Mid 1998 voice, Maria's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart Double Dash" (when if Peach is hit by an dangerous item) and Stephen's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek are afraid of Tina's scary toy bug), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Stephen's 1994-2000 voice and slown down. *When Carlos screams "HELP!", the sound clip was voiced by Thomas (protrayed by Martin Sherman) from the US version of "Misty Island Rescue" (when the chain to the steam boat snaps), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Carlos' Late 1994/1995-1998 voice. *Hannah wore the same shirt in "All Mixed Up" and brown pants. And a little long hair. *Carlos wore the same clothes from "If The Shoe Fits...". And a short hair. *Maria wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". And a little long hair. *Stephen wore the same clothes in "A Picture of Health". And a short hair. *The Carlos voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used in this video. *This group (Carlos, Stephen and Maria) also appeared in the Season 4 home video "Barney Goes to School" (with Ashley and Alissa) (April 23, 1997). *This group (Carlos, Hannah and Stephen) also appeared in the Season 3 home video "School Hunting with Barney" (with Shawn, Julie and Tosha) (September 21, 1997). *The front cover for this home video is silimar to the one of the 1996 re-release of the 1990 Backyard Gang video of the same name. Quotes Quote 1 *Stephen: Hey everyone! Come over here! I found something that looks like a cave! *All (except Stephen): It does look like a cave! *BJ: Let's go inside! *Barney: Great! I wonder who's inside. *Bear's voice: Hello? Anyone there? (echo: Hello? Anyone there?) *Carlos: What's that?! (echo: What's that?!) *Bear's voice: Nobody hears but me! (echo: Nobody hears but me) *(everyone sees a bear faraway from them) *All: (screaming as they run out of the cave) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! *Barney: (while Baby Bop, BJ and the kids are still screaming) Whoa!!! Look out!!! Gangway!!! *(The Bear appears, holding a lighting lantern) Quotes 2 *(after "The Other Day I Met a Bear", a shadow appears on a tree) *Carlos: Who is that shadow?! *BJ: It looks like.... *(the shadow turns out to be the bear? *Baby Bop: (yelling) OH NO, NOT THAT BEAR AGAIN! *All: (screaming in horror, and covering their ears) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *Carlos: HELP! *(the bear leaves) *Barney: (sees that the bear has left) Looks like the bear left. *Carlos: Whew! This bear gives me a lot of nightmare. *Baby Bop: Me too! *BJ: Don't panic! There is nothing to be scared of now! *Barney: BJ is right! If we listen quiet, we listen to the nighttime.